Spin the Bottle
by Princess Cherry Blossom
Summary: When a pirate version of spin the bottle takes a dangerous turn, will Zoro live to tell it? A ZoroxNami, ZoNa oneshot!


**Spin the Bottle**

"My turn, my turn!" Luffy exclaimed frantically, grabbing the empty vine bottle with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"Uh boy" Zoro muttered, calmly resting against the wooden wall of the kitchen where the gang somehow wounded up playing spin the bottle. He glanced over the table as his nakama dreadfully waited for their captain's challenge. Usopp seemed to have been the only member still somewhat excited about the game, while Sanji was still trying to calm his stomach after being forced to drink a cocktail made by none other than the rubber man himself. Nami, on the other hand, furrowed her eyebrows and let out an irritated sigh.

"Well?" She snickered, twiddling her fingers impatiently.

"Huh? Why are you getting angry?" Luffy seemed as dense as ever.

"Because we've been playing this stupid game for hours and I still haven't had a go!" She shot back, very agitated by his clueless question. "Would you just hurry up already?"

"Sure sure" Luffy agreed, clearing his throat. "Let's see, the next challenge is to bungee jump from the crow's nest!"

"Idiot" Zoro yawned.

Luffy grinned proudly and positioned the bottle on the center of the table. Usopp swallowed thickly. Sanji grimaced while his stomach made an unnatural sound. Nami let out a frustrated groan and Zoro observed the lot, with his eyes half lid.

The bottle spun for a few moments before eventually landing on the blonde cook.

"Ha?" Sanji's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious. Not after that poison you called a cocktail…"

"Rules are rules, Sanji!" Usopp seemed to have regained his spirits, shaking the cook by the shoulder eagerly.

"I wonder who's gonna cook for you morons tomorrow when I vomit my soul out after this idiotic challenge" Sanji snickered as he lazily got up, along with Luffy and their long nosed nakama. "Of course, I'd get up too prepare something for my Nami-swaan 3" He added in the special tone he reserved for the navigator.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Luffy turned to the two that remained intact.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night." Nami answered as she stretched her back. "You guys' already destroyed any will I had to participate in this game"

Zoro somehow found himself agreeing with the navigator for what seemed like the very first time ever. "Go on, I'll pass on seeing the stupid cook fly through the sky like some idiotic bird"

"Suit yourselves!" The captain disappeared in a flash to catch up with their other two nakama.

Zoro closed his eyes as he felt too lazy to reposition himself to the cabin to get his night's sleep. His plans of dozing off were hindered however, as a certain presence was still lurking.

"And what are you still doing here?" He murmured without so much as opening his eyelids.

"Why do I have to leave first?" Was the agitated response he got from the red head, as he could have expected.

"Fine, stay then" He replied calmly, too tired to start a fight that could only result in her yapping at him either way.

He heard her get up and make her way out of the room and for some reason, a part of his brain he seemed to have no control over got curious. "What's with you tonight?"

"Huh?" Nami turned and he finally opened his eyes to meet hers. "Since when do you care?"

"I don't, I'm just asking"

"Well if you really want to know…" Nami started, walking back to the table and Zoro regretted ever opening his mouth. "I really wanted to spin the bottle myself tonight"

Zoro's eyebrows twitched in slight curiosity. It wasn't like her to get so invested in their nakama's silly games. In fact, she participated only when she had nothing better to do and hardly ever cared about the outcome. "Why's that?"

"There's a particular thing I wanted a particular person to do" She confided, and Zoro hated to admit it, but her answers were making him more and more curious.

"And what's that?" He heard himself ask before he could think and mentally kicked himself for sounding so damn interested in her schemes. Since when did he care about what the annoying woman was up to?

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She smirked and dammit, Zoro was slowly starting to get pissed. Part of his brain was screaming in affirmation to her question, but the other, saner part was telling him to quit acting like a lunatic.

He wanted to storm out of there as the bare sight of her was starting to provoke him in ways he couldn't quite understand, but he wasn't about to grant her that kind of satisfaction.

"Tch, whatever" He tried to sound cool, even though his insides were burning at her smirking form. "It probably has something to do with that stupid debt you're holding over me."

"Nope" She retorted in a nonchalant tone, crossing her arms somewhat proudly.

Zoro's teeth clenched in frustration. What the hell?

She really had it out for him tonight. For reasons unknown, this woman was content on messing with him in the most bizarre way to date. What did she want to challenge during the game? And who was this particular person?

Him of course, otherwise she would be tormenting some other unfortunate soul at this ungodly hour. Then again, this was Nami, the devil himself taking the form of a woman with one mission. To send him to his untimely death.

If it wasn't about the damn money, what could she possibly want from him?

And most importantly, why did he freaking care? Why the hell was his mind going crazy over something so idiotic?

"You know, Zoro…" Her calm voice jerked him from his frantic thoughts. "There is a way for you to find out…"

"What makes you think I want to find out?" He tried to sound laid back, avoiding her look, which was somehow becoming a new kind of challenge for the swordsman.

"For once, your clenching your fist way to hard for someone who doesn't care" She answered simply and Zoro only then realized she was right.

Damn it.

"I want to sleep and you can't seem to shut up" He lied, trying to preserve what was left of his dignity. "If you're gonna tell me than just do it, woman."

Nami smirked at his fake front. Was he really that easy to read?

"How about you and I play another round?" She picked up the vine bottle. "I'll be the challenger, and you'll find out what it is I wanted."

So it was him, he knew it. A weird sense of pleasure swooped upon him at the realization, and it only confused him further. Why should he care if she wanted to play games with him?

Still, things were just starting to become interesting and the swordsman wasn't about to pull back. Normally, a one on one game of spin the bottle with Nami would seem like a nightmare in the making, considering the various ways she could think of torturing him. She seemed to have a very specific talent for that.

This however, was different. Zoro didn't know why, nor was he sure he wanted to, but this was starting to tempt him. What was she up to? And why the hell was she smiling at him like that, looking so damn cute while she was trying to act all badass?

Wait a second.

Did he just call her cute?

"Well?" Her voice rang in his head and for once, he was grateful for it. He decided he would analyze this troubling thought some other time. "You in?"

Zoro was kind of getting tired of being the victim here. She wanted to play, huh?

"Seems a little unfair to me" He finally replied. "Since I'm the only one here. Tell you what, you say what it is you want and spin that bottle, but if it doesn't land directly on me, I ain't doing a thing"

"Fine" She agreed immediately, and Zoro could hardly believe it. He was sure hell would freeze over first before she ever went along with anything he had to say.

"So, you ready?" She mused as she centered the bottle on the table.

"Just get it over with" He replied in a tone he hoped sounded calm to her, as his insides were about to explode. A tingling sensation was crawling up in his stomach, and Zoro had the sudden urge to punch himself right in the gut to make it stop. What the hell was going on with him?

He was growing wild in anticipation as the girl across him smiled in amusement. She was so enjoying this.

He was such an idiot.

"If this bottle lands on you…" The navigator started slowly, her smile growing wider. "Your challenge is to…"

She paused and he swallowed. His stomach was boiling as he had to remind himself to breathe.

She leaned forward and clutched the bottle.

"Kiss me."

And the bottle spun along with Zoro's vision. He glanced at her, then back at the bottle in utter shock, all the while trying to comprehend what she had just said. Kiss her?

KISS HER?

"Hm" Her voice once again snapped his thoughts and he realized the bottle had stopped.

_The bottle had stopped._

Pointing directly at him.

Zoro swallowed thickly. His mind was still trying to catch up with what he had just heard. "You want me to…" His mouth suddenly went completely dry.

It seemed even more unreal as he tried to say it out loud. Not that he would mind doing it, though… Wait, what?

"That's what I said." She stated simply, eying him from across the table.

"What the, what?" Zoro seemed to have lost the ability to form a sentence. "Since when did you, why, wha-?"

"Hey, the challenge was to kiss me, not interrogate me…" She told him with a hint of a scowl. "So, are you about to chicken out? Or will you finally man up?"

And that was it. All he needed to jump over the table that was dividing them and grab her by the waist.

"Man up, huh?" He murmured as he leaned towards her. The confidence she beamed was suddenly gone, replaced my a light blush across her cheeks. Enough to make Zoro smirk in amusement. "Let's see if you can handle it"

And with that, he captured her already departed lips with his own, pulling her closer to him urgently. He wasted no time to slide his tongue down her bottom lip, earning him a whimper which urged him on. His hands traveled up and down her back, as she returned the kiss eagerly.

One of his hands was quickly travelling lower down her back, garbbing her by the…

"Hey" She protested againt his lips. "I said kiss me, not…"

"It's a good think it's my turn to spin the bottle then, huh?" He replied breathlessly and the redhaid watched him in shock before smirking herself.

"Hah, let's see if you're in luck…" She responded as she tried to regain her breath.

"The challenge is…" He started deviously, enjoying the look of lust that was forming in her eyes. "To have access to that nice, round ass of yours"

He spun the bottle and somehow, it landed directly on him. What a string of wild coincidences, huh?

Nami blushed. Zoro grinned.

Maybe he should engage in conversations with the mapmaker more often. Look how productive this one turned out?

Zoro smirked at her before claiming her lips again, a little more gently this time. Drawing her closer to him, he couldn't help but notice how sweet she smelled. Why didn't he notice that before?

His hand was already making its was to its destination when they heard muffled voices coming from outside.

The pair jolted away from each other urgently, just in time as the rest of the crew walked in.

"Huh, what are you guys still doing here?" Usopp gave them a puzzled look.

"Eh…" the redhead dumbfounded.

"Well, it was Nami's idea…" Zoro started, grinning as the navigator instantly hit him by the shoulder. Oh, how he would make her pay for the torture she put him through. In all the rights ways.

"Never mind, you guys have no idea what you missed!" Luffy proclaimed, unknowingly saving the navigator from further embarrassment.

As Luffy rambled on about how the cook flew across the night sky, Zoro stole a glance at the still blushing mapmaker.

Sanji and Usopp joined in on Luffy's tale telling, and the swordsman used the opportunity to make a move. "Are we taking this to your cabin?"

Nami smiled, pretending to listen to their nakama. "Meet me there in 5." She whispered as she departed from the table.

Zoro smirked victoriously, only to see the navigator turning to face him again.

"Oh, and don't forget the bottle"

**The end**

**A/N**: This is the most random fanfic I have written to date. For sure.

Also my first One Piece story! What did you think? Was it any good?

Thanks for reading, you guys!

xo


End file.
